1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector having a spring member for retaining an electrical card.
2. Description of Related Art
With constant development of communications and computer technology, more and more electrical cards are being designed to meet various requirements. Electrical card connectors are used to connect these electrical cards with corresponding mainframes. A conventional card connector usually comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals coupled thereto, a spring member for retaining the electrical card, and a shell shielding the insulative housing. The spring member is usually retained in the insulative housing. Some card connectors further comprise ejecting mechanisms retained in the insulative housing to form push-push type card connectors. In these push-push type card connectors, the spring member is usually retained in a slider which is movable with the electrical card in the ejecting mechanism. The spring member has a cantilever locking arm for resisting or locking with the electrical card so as to retain the electrical card in the receiving space.
When the electrical card is inserted into the receiving space, especially when the electrical card is slantwise inserted into the receiving space at the beginning, the electrical card will conflict with a front free end of the locking arm and can not be inserted into the receiving space effectively.
Hence, an improved card connector is desired to overcome the above problems.